SLTS: Royal Avengers
by 65rogeryork
Summary: In this alternate-alternate universe, the Louds are tasked with being not only Royal Woods' defenders, but Earth's as well. An old ally of the Avengers has gone rogue and has stolen the KinetiCore, an artifact that enhances a meta's elemental ability. Also, a new meta has surfaced in Royal Woods. Power has fallen in the wrong hands. Will the Avengers be able to stop it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. It's 65rogeryork. On November 12th, 2018, we lost someone very special to the superhero world. The great legend himself, Stan Lee. For those who may not know, Stan Lee was an active comic book writer and creator for Marvel Comics.**

 **Now, this episode wasn't planned, but I felt that I should write it as a tribute to Stan Lee. This is _Super Louds: The Series presents Royal Avengers._ I hope you all enjoy this episode and just a heads up, it's going to be split into a few parts.**

 **NB: Parts of this episode were inspired by a review I received a while back. To whoever sent me it, if you recognize your ideas in here, you can let me know in a review and I'll shout you out! Thank you!**

 **Also, I feel like I should mention that this is somewhat of a parody of The Avengers. Think of it as a mesh between my heroes, Super Thunder, and The Avengers.**

 **Okay. Here we go. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. I do not own the Marvel Comics. All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Marvel, Stan Lee, and all other creators respectively.**

* * *

 _ **Super Louds: The Series - Royal Avengers Part 1**_

It was midday on a Saturday in Royal Woods, and some of the Royal Avengers were on a mission to retrieve a stolen artifact from an enemy location.

"Falconette, what's it looking like up there?" asked Captain Elastic (Lynn Sr.), via communicator.

"It's quiet right now. Not much activity. I'd still keep your guard up though. The Chief said Frasier and his guys are crafty." said Falconette (Lori).

"I think we should just go in." said Power Hawk (Lynn).

"Not yet Hawk. Let's wait for our intel." said Captain Elastic.

Suddenly, Rad Panther buzzed in with some information.

"Yo dudes, there's something going down on the east side. (to Leni) Blondie, where are you right now?" asked Rad Panther (Luna).

"I'm right around the corner from their lab I think. I just saw a bunch of doctors walk out of a room." said Blonde Widow (Leni).

"Scientists." said Super Vision (Lisa), correcting her.

"Hey, they both have white coats!" said Blonde Widow defending herself.

"Come on guys! Focus! Widow, can you sneak in there and see what's going on?" asked Captain Elastic.

"I'm totes on it Captain." said Blonde Widow, as she activated her light refractors (made by Lisa), to bend the light waves around her, making her invisible.

"Okay everyone. Stay on high alert. Just in case we need to-Wait. Where's Power Hawk?" asked Captain Elastic frantic.

"I see her Captain. She's trying to get in from the west side. *gasps* She's about to run right past a camera!" said Falconette.

"Dang it! Falconette, what are the coordinates?" asked Captain Elastic.

"44 degrees North, 86 degrees West." said Falconette, reading from the built-in compass in her goggles.

"I'm on it." said Captain Elastic, as he grabbed his shield from off his back, and threw it in a path aimed directly at the camera Power Hawk was about to run by.

"*sees sparks above her head and flinches; then sees shield drop to the ground* What the?-"

"That was dangerous Hawk. You almost compromised the whole mission!" said Captain Elastic, as he stretched over to where Power Hawk was.

"Sorry Cap, but it's boring being the lookout! I wanna be where the action is!" said Power Hawk.

Just as she said this, Blonde Widow radioed in frantically.

"Um, guys? I'm totes in trouble! I got the artifact but I accidentally bumped into one of the guys and they found me... I need help in here!" said Blonde Widow.

"Say no more!" said Power Hawk, as she punched through a wall, and darted inside.

"Power Hawk! *groans* Panther, can you meet up with Widow and assist her? I'm going after Power Hawk!" said Captain Elastic.

"You got it Captain!" said Rad Panther.

She then used her vibranium claws to send out a shock wave that shattered the window in front of her. She leaped inside and then sprinted off to assist Blonde Widow.

"Vision. You and Falconette keep a lookout. Let us know of any sudden moves." said Captain Elastic.

"Will do." said Super Vision.

"Got it!" said Falconette.

With that, Captain Elastic sprinted off after Power Hawk.

Meanwhile, Blonde Widow was doing her best to fight off the scientists.

"There are like, too many of you guys!" said Blonde Widow, doing her best to duck, dodge, and defend.

Just then, a loud growl was heard outside the laboratory.

"What was that?" asked one of the scientists startled.

Without warning, a massive shock wave rippled through the laboratory, knocking everyone off their feet.

"Yo! That was rockin! Blondie, you in here?" asked Rad Panther.

"*appears behind her* Right behind you!" said Blonde Widow.

"Ahh! Don't do that!" said Rad Panther.

"Sorry! That was totes cool though. Look! I got the artifact!" said Blonde Widow, displaying the artifact.

It was a ice blue sphere surrounded by a metal cube frame.

"Great. Now let's get out of here!" said Rad Panther, as she started to sprint off, but was stopped by Blonde Widow.

"Wait! Can we take a selfie first?" said Blonde Widow, pulling out her phone.

"Ugh! Come on!" said Rad Panther, as she pulled Blonde Widow out the room.

Meanwhile, Power Hawk had found herself in quite the predicament.

"*taking cover from gunfire behind a box* I guess this is what Cap was talking about when he said it's not always good to rush in." said Power Hawk.

She peered over the top of the box only to duck down again to dodge an incoming shot.

"Oh man! I've gotta get out of here!" said Power Hawk.

Suddenly, a shield came out of nowhere and rippled through the fray, knocking everyone out. At the same time, Captain Elastic stretched himself along the ground to be able to catch his shield as it knocked out its last victim.

"Cap!" exclaimed Power Hawk.

"Hawk." said Captain Elastic sternly.

Power Hawk knew what that tone of voice meant. She was in trouble.

"Look Cap, I'm sorry but-"

She was suddenly cut off by incoming gunfire from an upper walkway. She rolled out the way at the last second and sprinted over to Captain Elastic.

"Stay behind me Hawk!" said Captain Elastic, as he blocked most of the bullets with his shield.

On the back end, Power Hawk began shooting arrows above, trying to take out the enemies.

"Ugh! There's too much of 'em!" said Power Hawk.

"We might need to call for backup..." said Captain Elastic.

"It's already here!" exclaimed Rad Panther, as she jumped into the fight, and started clawing the gunmen one by one.

"Alright Panther!" said Power Hawk.

Power Hawk once again had lost focus, and didn't see that a gunman was aiming right at her. Luckily, Captain Elastic noticed and threw his shield at him. However, the gunman was taken out before his shield could hit.

"*sees his shield get stuck in the wall* What the heck?!"

"*suddenly appears* You totes almost hit me Lastie! You're lucky I have fast reflexes. *pulls shield out of wall* Here's your shield back!" said Blonde Widow, as she tossed his shield back to him.

As this was going on, Rad Panther had pretty much cleared out the rest of the bad guys.

"Wow. I was expecting more. It's like they're not trying anymore." said Rad Panther.

"Yeah, and that worries me. *turns on his communicator* Falconette, any activity going on outside?" asked Captain Elastic.

"Yes! Frasier and his men are leaving!" exclaimed Falconette.

"And they have the artifact!" exclaimed Super Vision, chiming in.

"What?!" exclaimed Rad Panther, Captain Elastic, and Power Hawk.

"No they don't! I have the artifact right here! See!" said Blonde Widow.

As soon as she made that statement, the artifact's spherical core started to lose its glow, and it broke apart in her hands.

*Blonde Widow gasps*

"It's a fake!" said Power Hawk.

"Of course! They set us up!...Falconette, where are they right now?" asked Captain Elastic.

"They've already left the camp. Do you want me to follow them?" asked Falconette.

"No, it's okay." said Captain Elastic.

"Pops! I mean, Captain!" said Rad Panther.

"Guys, let's face it! We're outmatched here! We need to regroup and come back with our whole team." said Captain Elastic.

"The Chief isn't gonna be happy about this..." said Power Hawk.

"Yeah, well, don't you worry. I can handle Nick. Come on, let's get back to the Avenge Rover." said Captain Elastic, as he and his girls made their way towards the exit.

* * *

Meanwhile at Flip's Food n Fuel...

"So, how can I help you two?" asked Flip.

"We'd like two Blueberry Burst Flippies please!" said Clyde.

"Well, I'd be happy to give 'em to ya, but I can't!" said Flip.

"Why not?" asked Lincoln.

"Cause the ol' Flippy machine is broke! Hey Seth! You almost done fixin' that thing?" asked Flip.

"Uh, almost boss! *tightens a screw* Just have to test it." said Seth.

"Well hurry up and test it! I've got customers waitin'!" said Flip.

Seth put the lid of the machine back on and turned it on. Almost immediately the machine started sputtering, and without warning the lid rocketed off the machine, sending a flood of Flippie juice everywhere.

"Aw dang it! Look what you did Seth! Do you know how long that's gonna take to clean up?!" said Flip, now more angry.

"Uh, I'm sorry sir. I, I thought I fixed it!" said Seth.

"Well it's clear you ain't no expert mechanic. I'm going to my office. Have this mess cleaned up by the time I get back." said Flip, leaving to his office.

"Uh, yes sir." said Seth, who flinched at the sound of Flip slamming his office door closed.

"Gee Seth, you sure have a hard time here huh?" asked Clyde.

"It's not that bad. Really!" said Seth, starting to clean up the mess.

"You can be honest with us Seth. We've worked here before. It wasn't exactly a walk in the park." said Lincoln.

"Yeah, we know Flip isn't the nicest guy. You know, my therapist Dr. Lopez says it's not good to hold your feelings in. It'll only make you feel worse." said Clyde, offering advice.

"Well, it's just, I've only been working here for a week and the guy hasn't given me a break! I mean, I'm trying my best! I don't even know how to fix a Flippie machine!" said Seth, throwing a Flippie cup in anger.

"It's okay Seth. We get it." said Lincoln.

"Yeah, don't even worry about the Flippie. It's fine." said Clyde.

"You know, you can always quit if you don't like the job." said Lincoln.

"I can't quit. At least not yet. I have to make money somehow. Flip's the only guy in town who would hire a 15 year old!" said Seth.

"Well, a word of advice, don't act like a pushover." said Clyde.

"Yeah, Flip's not so tough. Me and Clyde showed him who was boss before we quit!" said Lincoln, high-fiving Clyde.

"Really? What'd you guys do?" asked Seth curious.

"We made him clean the bathroom." said Clyde.

Seth stayed silent, unsure of where to go with that statement.

"Have you cleaned the bathroom here before?" asked Lincoln.

"No. What's so bad about it?" asked Seth.

"Unless you want your nose hairs to disintegrate, nothing at all!" said Lincoln.

"Oh. I got you." said Seth, going back to cleaning up the mess.

"Alright, well, I guess we better be going. Come on Clyde." said Lincoln.

They were about to leave when Seth stopped them.

"Wait guys! Here." said Seth, as he held two Flippies out to them.

"W-What's this?" asked Lincoln, taking the Flippie.

"Uh, it's sort of a mix of every Flippie flavor in the machine. I tried to get the most of Blueberry Burst as I possibly could. Those are free. It's me thanking you for the advice you gave me." said Seth.

"Really?! You didn't have to do that Seth!" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, money's no object!" said Clyde.

"It's fine guys. I want you to have them." said Seth.

"Really Seth, we-"

Lincoln was cut off by an incoming message on his PortAvenge pendant. His family had to report to Royal Woods PD for a meeting.

"Uh...you know what? Thanks Seth! We appreciate it man!" said Lincoln, turning to leave.

"Yeah, uh...see you later!" said Clyde, following behind his best friend.

As soon as they left, Flip came out of his office, becoming angry again upon seeing the mess still on the floor.

"Seth! What are you doing?! Why are you just standing there?!" said Flip angrily.

"Hey sorry Flip. I was just dealing with the customers." said Seth.

"Yeah, well, I guess you did something right. But that machine don't look like it's fixed." said Flip.

"Oh, well, it isn't. I just kinda scooped every flavor together and gave it to them." said Seth.

"I hope you charged them extra!" said Flip, with a laugh.

However, when Seth didn't laugh back Flip started to get concerned.

"What?...You, you did make them pay right? Where's the money?" asked Flip.

"There is none. I gave it to them free." said Seth.

"What?! In all my years of business I ain't never given anything away for free! Not even gum! Seth, you messes up son. I can't have you out here giving out freebies." said Flip.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Seth.

"You're fired. Donezo. I'll find someone else who can actually work around here. Look, you didn't even clean up the mess I asked you to clean!" said Flip.

"I was trying, but that's a big mess Flip!" said Seth.

"Yeah. Caused by you. Just get out Seth." said Flip.

"You know what? Fine. I don't need this job anyway! I..I quit!" exclaimed Seth.

"Good riddance." said Flip, opening up a newspaper.

"And I'm taking a Flippie to go!" said Seth, as he scooped up some Flippie juice into a cup, and put a lid on it.

"Whatever." said Flip, not caring.

The only thing Seth failed to realize is that where he had scooped the Flippie juice from had seeped under a box of Lisa's unstable chemicals. (She had made an exchange with Flip in _Come Sale Away._ )

Seth took a sip of the Flippie and immediately caught a massive brainfreeze. He suddenly felt extremely cold, and was numb to everything else around him.

"What are you still doing here kid? Get out!" said Flip, not even looking up from his paper.

"I-I *groans in pain*"

"Alright, what's going on h-"

Flip stopped mid-sentence as he was shocked by what he saw. In front of him was Seth hunched over on the ground, although now his skin was literally made out of ice.

"Whoa kid! What's going on with you?" asked Flip nervously.

"*panting heavily* You...You did this to me! Was-Was that expired Flippie juice?!" asked Seth enraged.

"Hey I'm not the most lawful businessman, but I ain't stupid! I already got locked up for selling expired stuff! That's a huge accusation right there!" said Flip.

Seth didn't answer. Instead, he just stood there, seething with rage. All the times Flip had been mean to him in the past started to resurface, and then he remembered Lincoln and Clyde's advice.

"You-You think you can just walk all over me huh? You think I'm a pushover?!" asked Seth, getting closer to Flip.

"Hey, easy kid-"

"NO! I'm done taking crap from you! It's time for some payback!" said Seth, as he felt some energy forming from his palms.

"Hey now, what are you doing there?" asked Flip, backing up from Seth.

Seth kept inching closer, while charging his ice energy.

"Hey, no! Stay back! I mean it! What do you want kid? I'll-I'll give you a free corn dog! They're only one month old!" said Flip.

That was the last straw for Seth. He lost it and began launching an ice bomb assault at Flip.

"AAAAHHHH!" screamed Flip, as Seth showed no mercy.

* * *

Meanwhile at Royal Woods PD...

"You lost it?! Dang it! I should've known!" said Nick Barnes (The Chief).

"I'm sorry Nick! We thought we would catch them by surprise, but apparently they were ready for us." said Captain Elastic.

"A plausible theory considering they had the idea to set up a fake artifact to deter us from the real one." said Super Vision.

"*sighs* Who am I kidding? You guys were doomed to fail from the start." said Nick.

"What are you talking about Chief?" asked Iron Glacier (Lana).

"I haven't been entirely honest with you all about this mission. The artifact in question is called the KinetiCore. It was designed to enhance a meta's elemental abilities." said Nick.

"Wait. So the artifact feeds off of energy?" asked Shifting Witch (Rita).

"Yes. Any energy to be precise. Which is why I didn't want any of the Avengers with elemental powers to go in there. As you all know, Frasier and I were partners under G.U.A.R.D. (Great Unified Active Royal Defense). We were the organization's top spies at the time and so those in charge trusted us with the confidential stuff." said Nick.

"I guess that confidential thing was the KinetiCore?" asked Power Hawk.

"That's right. They had just finished the prototype and from the moment they showed us, Frasier was enamored with it. When he found out what it could do, he wanted to test it out for himself." said Nick.

"Wait. Does he have powers?" asked Storm Strike (Lincoln).

"No, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. He's determined to activate the artifact somehow. He wants to create his own bioweapon." said Nick.

"So, basically he's trying to enslave another meta?" asked Shining Marvel (Luan).

"Yes. As I said before, the KinetiCore is only a prototype. Frasier stole it before it finished development. Thus, a deactivation mechanism was never made for it, meaning that whoever activates it gets stuck with it forever." said Nick.

"Ooh. This isn't good." said Shifting Witch.

"Yeah, it's not. Avengers, I need you all to stay on high alert. I know you all are very capable but Frasier's crafty as I've said. All he needs is one little energy source and BOOM! The KinetiCore is activated." said Nick.

"Don't worry Nick, we'll stay on high alert." said Captain Elastic.

"It would help if we knew his new location." said Super Vision.

"Maybe we do! Remember Vision? My goggles have a built in camera in them! And I saw the direction Frasier and his men were headed!" said Falconette.

"Okay. I'm going to need to review those tapes." said Super Vision.

Just then, Asst. Chief Peters came bursting in the room.

"Avengers! You're needed at Flip's Food n Fuel. Quickly!" said Peters.

"What happened?" asked Spider Flare (Lola).

"Flip's store was attacked. From what was described, it looks like a new meta has surfaced." said Peters.

Everyone looked wide-eyed at each other and knew that this situation was about to get a whole lot worse.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the outskirts of Royal Woods...

"Boss. You wanted to see me?" asked a shadowy figure.

"Yes. You heard the news?" asked the boss, not facing the figure, but instead the back of his chair was.

"Yeah. Some store owner got attacked. Sayin' there's ice everywhere." said the shadowy figure.

"Exactly. You know what this means?...We've found our meta. Round up the boys. We're going on a search." said the boss.

"Yes sir." said the shadowy figure, as he left the boss' room.

The boss then pulled out a phone and made a call.

"Hey. Keep better tabs on them next time. They almost caught us today!" said the boss.

"My bad. Don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm doing the best I can." said the person on the phone.

"Hey, watch it kid. You don't wanna get on my bad side." said the boss.

"I thought I already was." said the person on the phone.

"You little-"

"Anyway, I'm gonna end this converstion because I know the readers are getting annoyed reading these vague names. Bye! (to the readers) Oh. And my name is DeadBowl by the way guys." said DeadBowl, as he ended the conversation.

*hang up tone*

"...Who was he talking to?" asked the boss to himself, confused.

* * *

 **And that ends part 1 of _SLTS: Royal Avengers._ I hope you all are enjoying the story so far, and feel free to let me know what you think of it. I'm still going to be updating my main Super Louds series though so don't worry. To end this, I just want us all to remember Stan Lee. This man was an integral part of creating many of our childhoods, and he will be missed. Thank you all for reading, and until next time, I've been 65. Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's time for the next chapter of this story! There's not really much to say this time so let's get to it!...After the reviews of course.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **allanarcher777 - Yeah, I didn't grow up a huge Marvel fan, but I still appreciate his work nonetheless. His legacy has definitely shaped the way superheroes are perceived and he will be greatly missed.**

 **Guest - Glad you're enjoying it. I was trying to include all the Louds in the first chapter but that didn't happen unfortunately. Don't worry, Madame L and Baby Remedy's counterparts will be introduced in this chapter. I'm not sure if Seth will be crossing over or not but we'll see what happens.**

 **Guest - Interesting take. I chose to make Lana's counterpart Iron Man because of her love for mechanics. And honestly, Lincoln as Thor just seemed too right in my opinion.**

 **NB:** **Parts of this episode were inspired by a review I received a while back. To whoever sent me it, if you recognize your ideas in here, you can let me know in a review and I'll shout you out! Thank you!**

 **Alright, let's start Chapter 2! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. I do not own the Marvel Comics. All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Marvel, Stan Lee, and all other creators respectively.**

* * *

 _ **Super Louds: The Series - Royal Aven**_ _ **gers Part 2**_

Meanwhile at Flip's Food and Fuel...

*police documenting evidence and an ambulance is standing by*

*the Avenge Rover pulls up to the scene*

"*gets out the van* Wow. That meta really did a number on this place." said Power Hawk.

Seth had definitely left his mark on this gas station. All the pumps were frozen solid, the parking lot was slick with ice, and the inside appeared to have gotten the same treatment.

"I guess you can say that this was really COLD. Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Shining Marvel.

Her joke was ignored as the Avengers approached the lead officer on the scene.

"What happened here Smith?" asked Captain Elastic.

"Well, right now we're not exactly sure. There's not much physical evidence to go on. We discovered a suspicious box of chemicals inside the store and the owner, who is barely conscious." said Officer Smith.

"Wait. The owner is here?" asked Shifting Witch shocked.

"Yes. He was apparently here at the time of the attack." said Officer Smith.

Storm Strike's eyes suddenly widened in shock as he thought: _"Wait a minute! *flashes back to Seth before transformation* What if the meta is Seth?!"  
_

Just then, Flip was being wheeled out of his store on a gurney, his skin looking like it was burned and frozen at the same time. As the paramedics approached the frozen gas pumps with Flip, Iron Glacier received a warning from her AI.

"Lana, I detect flammable units nearby. There may be hidden explosives." said H.O.P.S. (Holographic Onboard Positioning System)

"That's just the gas pumps H.O.P.S. They're always a fire hazard." said Iron Glacier.

"I beg you to take a closer look. Please ma'am." said H.O.P.S.

Iron Glacier complied and magnified her view of the gas pumps in front of her. She more or less skimmed over them, not expecting to see anything until her peripheral caught sight of a red flash. She looked back at one of the pumps she had passed to see that there was a bomb in place set to detonate. The other pumps surrounding it had bombs on them as well.

 _"Oh no..."_ thought Iron Glacier. "Stop! Don't come any closer! There's-

It was too late. Before the paramedics could turn back, the bombs were activated upon motion sense, and the paramedics and Flip were caught by the explosion. The Avengers and the police present just watched in sheer horror.

Suddenly, however, the whole scene appeared to rewind itself to the point where the paramedics were just wheeling Flip out of the store.

"Huh? What the?" said Iron Glacier confused.

She looked over and saw that the Time Stone in Madame Strange's (Lucy's) possession was glowing. She had used it to reverse time before the recent tragedy. To prevent it from happening this time, she used her telekinesis to move the paramedics and Flip away from the gas pumps, and over to where she and the others were standing.

"Good job Strange." said Captain Elastic.

"I try." said Madame Strange.

"Uh, Mr. Flip? What happened to you?" asked Storm Strike, trying his best to disguise his voice.

"Ugh...*grunts* That kid..." said Flip, struggling to speak.

"He's suffered serious blunt force trauma and severe burns. What's weird about this is that he appears to have frostbite and blisters at the same time." said one of the paramedics.

The Royal Avengers all looked at Flip, each feeling some level of pity for him. He may not have been the nicest guy ever, but he was still a human being and it was their job to protect him from harm just like everyone else.

As the paramedics wheeled Flip away to the ambulance, Officer Smith placed his hand on Captain Elastic's shoulder.

"This is gonna be a hard one Captain. I wish you guys the best of luck. I'm gonna head back to HQ." said Officer Smith.

"Thanks Smith." said Captain Elastic, shaking his hand as Smith walked off. "Alright Avengers, we've gotta find this meta pronto. We need to cover as much ground as possible. Hawk, Glacier and Spider Flare, you guys will cover the west side of town. Strange, Storm, and Panther, you guys got the east. Marvel, Witch and I will cover the central part. Are we clear?" said Captain Elastic.

"Yes sir Captain!" exclaimed the other Avengers in unison.

"Then let's roll!" exclaimed Captain Elastic, as he and his group ran to the Avenge Rover, while the others split up to cover their sides of town.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Royal Woods PD...

"*analyzing the footage from Falconette's goggles* Hmm..." said Super Vision, as she pondered in thought.

"Anything Vision?" asked Nick.

"Not at the moment. Falconette did capture Frasier and his men leaving the base but that still doesn't give me much to work with." said Super Vision.

"I knew I should've tracked them." said Falconette.

"It's okay Falconette. It would've been reckless if you had went after them alone. I just need to run a list of possible ways they could have traveled after they turn that bend." said Super Vision.

"How long will that take?" asked Blonde Widow, holding a sleeping Doctor Shrink (Lily).

"Giving a rough estimate: About three hours. Four at most." said Super Vision.

"*sighs* I sure hope the rest of the Avengers are having better luck than us." said Nick.

Just then, he received an incoming call from an unknown number.

"*answers it* Hello?"

"Hey there Chief. Just letting you and the readers know I'm dropping in." said DeadBowl.

"Me and the readers? What are you talking about? Who is this?" asked Nick.

"I prefer to introduce myself in person. I don't wanna be rude." said DeadBowl.

Just then, glass panes being shattered were heard and gunfire started ringing out on the second floor of the police station. Nick and the other Avengers present instinctively got into cover, with Super Vision hurriedly disconnecting Falconette's goggle camera from the computer.

"See? Those guys have the right idea. They all wanna make a good first impression." said DeadBowl.

"I don't know who you are or what this is, but I can assure you that you are making a big mistake." said Nick.

"Oh really? Well, I guess we'll see if that's the case by the end of this chapter." said DeadBowl.

"Chapter? What?...Hello?...Hello?! Ugh! He hung up!" said Nick.

"Who was that guy?" asked Falconette.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling he'll be popping up later. Listen, we need to find a way out of here." said Nick.

Suddenly, Super Vision received a vision of gunmen heading their way.

"Chief! Flank left! Now!" exclaimed Super Vision.

Nick rolled out of the path of incoming fire aimed at him, and returned fire to the assailant with his pistol. He was now taking cover behind an office desk, and Falconette was doing the same, shooting back with her own firearm.

Super Vision, Blonde Widow, and Doctor Shrink were all hiding behind a filing cabinet, while bullets flew overhead.

"Widow, it would be wise for you and Shrink to disappear for awhile." said Super Vision.

"*bullet flies close by her* Like, I totes agree!" said Blonde Widow.

"Here. I've loaded Falconette's camera footage onto this flash drive. I want you to take it with you and make sure it stays safe. It may be our only way of figuring out Frasier's location." said Super Vision, as she handed Blonde Widow the flash drive.

"You got it Vision! Like, I hope to see you later!" said Blonde Widow, as she activated her light refractors to turn her invisible. She then activated exterior cloaking so that Doctor Shrink would be invisible as well. She then sprinted off in search of safety.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the west side of Royal Woods...

"You see anything yet H.O.P.S.?" asked Iron Glacier, flying through the streets.

"Negative ma'am. No cryokinetic activity detected in the vicinity." said H.O.P.S.

"You guys got anything?" asked Iron Glacier, via communicator.

"Nah. Everything's normal up here." said Power Hawk, who was perched atop a tall building.

"*spider senses suddenly tingle and she suddenly fells a cold chill* Guys! My spider senses are tingling! I just felt from cold air pass by!" said Spider Flare.

"Where's it coming from? We might be able to track it." said Iron Glacier.

"It feels like it's coming from the direction of the Royal Woods Mall." said Power Hawk, feeling a cold chill pass by her as well.

"H.O.P.S., give me a visual of the Royal Woods Mall." said Iron Glacier.

H.O.P.S. complied and Iron Glacier was given a view of the outside of the mall. Many people seemed to be exiting the mall with haste. It appeared as though they were fleeing from something.

"Guys! We gotta hustle over to the mall! I think we got something!" said Iron Glacier.

"Got you Glacier! Let's move!" said Power Hawk, as she leaped across the rooftops, heading for the mall.

Iron Glacier and Spider Flare followed close behind.

* * *

Back at Royal Woods PD...

"*deactivates her light refractors once she's in the break room* Phew! That was a close one Shrink!" said Blonde Widow.

"*smirks* That's what she said." said DeadBowl, leaning against the countertop.

"Wh-Who are you?" asked Blonde Widow surprised.

"Were you not paying attention? I said my name from Chapter 1! Ohhh wait a minute. You don't break the 4th wall do you?" asked DeadBowl.

"I'm not strong enough to break down walls! Well, maybe my sister is...Uh, I mean! What do you want from me?!" said Blonde Widow.

"Okay relax sweetheart. It's simple. Just give me the flash drive and everything stays cool." said DeadBowl.

"Oh no. I totes can't do that. I have to protect this thing no matter what. Sorry!" said Blonde Widow.

"Yeah well, the guy who I work for, won't take sorry for an answer. So look girl, I don't wanna have to hurt you, cause I don't like to hurt what I like." said DeadBowl.

Blonde Widow just stood there confused for a second.

"Like, I totes don't understand what you just said." said Blonde Widow.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't, and yet I still like." said DeadBowl.

"Okay, I don't know what you're talking about, but I have a boyfriend just so you know." said Blonde Widow.

"I know. I have a girlfriend too." said DeadBowl.

"Really? Who?" asked Blonde Widow.

"Blonde Widow. (to the readers) You were expecting me to say Leni weren't you? Haha! Twist!" said DeadBowl.

"What?! I'm totes not your girlfriend!" said Blonde Widow.

"Relax Len. Just give me the flash drive." said DeadBowl.

Blond Widow paused for a second as she recognized that nickname.

"...Chaz?" said Blonde Widow unsure.

"*takes off mask* Who else?" asked DeadBowl (now revealed as Chaz).

"W-Why are you doing this? W-Wait! You mean, you're a bad guy?!" asked Blonde Widow.

"It's not my choice Len. Look, remember three months ago when I was in the hospital?" asked DeadBowl.

"Yeah?" responded Blonde Widow.

"I was on my deathbed basically. I didn't tell you but I had stage 4 lung cancer. I thought I was gonna die until Frasier walked into my life." said DeadBowl.

"What happened?" asked Blonde Widow.

"...He turned me into a meta-human. Gave me regeneration abilities to slow the cancer down. But, in exchange for him helping me, I had to help him. So, I've had to...take out a couple people." said DeadBowl.

"Wait. When you say take out, you don't mean-"

"No, not a restaurant Leni." said DeadBowl, shaking his head.

"Oh god!...Chaz...how could you do this?!" asked Blonde Widow.

"I had no choice! Frasier'll kill me if I don't do what he says! I'm telling you I don't like this Leni, but I have to do it...So, please *holds up a gun* don't make me do this." said DeadBowl.

Blonde Widow looked at who she had formerly known as her boyfriend, now just an assassin being played like a pawn. She placed Doctor Shrink down on a table next to her and stared teary-eyed at DeadBowl.

"*sniffles* Chaz...I like you alot, but I love my family more." said Blonde Widow.

"Hey, I respect that. In fact, I like that. (to the readers) If this is getting annoying I'm sorry. Blame 65 and his terrible use of my one catchphrase. (back to Blonde Widow) And I don't like this Len...but I need that flash drive." said DeadBowl, as he fired a shot at Blonde Widow.

However, Blonde Widow seemed to have disappeared.

"*appears behind him* I'm sorry Chaz. I don't wanna do this, but I totes have to." said Blonde Widow, as she grabbed DeadBowl from behind by the neck and held him in place on the ground.

"*grunts* That's why I like you Len. You've got spunk. But I can't go down like this!" said DeadBowl, as he toughened his skin and broke free of his girlfriend's hold.

"What the heck? Aah!" said Blonde Widow, as she nearly dodged a bullet.

She activated her light refractors again and went on the invisible defensive.

"Come on Len, you can't hide from me forever." said DeadBowl.

"Oh I know. But I also know that as long as you can't see me, you won't shoot me." said Blonde Widow, still invisible.

DeadBowl held up his guns in defense, but eventually lowered them, seemingly in defeat.

"*sighs* You know I don't wanna hurt you Len...I don't wanna hurt anybody. I just wanna get out of this mess." said DeadBowl.

"I wish I knew how to help you Chaz..." said Blonde Widow.

"You can't. *phone starts ringing* Bet it's Frasier. *picks up* Hello?...Nah, the...the flash drive got destroyed...One of the guys shot it by accident! What do you want me to do?...Alright, I'll meet you there. Bye." said DeadBowl, as he hung up.

"What did he say?" asked Blonde Widow.

"It's best if I don't tell you. You already know too much." said DeadBowl, as he put his guns away.

"Wait Chaz...I just wanna help you." said Blonde Widow.

"I know you do Leni...but you can't." said DeadBowl, as he curled his body up into a ball, and rolled straight through the wall, and out the building.

Blonde Widow deactivated her light refractors and looked out the hole DeadBowl had made.

"Oh Chaz..." said Blonde Widow to herself.

* * *

 **Well...that happened.**

 **DeadBowl: Really? That's all you have to say after that?**

 **Hey! It's bad enough with you breaking the 4th wall in the chapter! Stay out of my outro! Anyways guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if it feels like the story is lacking action so far, hopefully that'll be fixed by next chapter.**

 **I hope to have the next episode of the main SLTS posted soon. Thank you guys for reading and I'll see you later. Bye!**

 **DeadBowl: I'm gonna have to give this guy some writing tips...**

 **What did I say?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. I'm back with the next chapter of _SLTS: Royal Avengers!_ I'm happy to say that this should be the second to last part of this episode! And should also be the most action-packed yet! I'd also like to announce that I am officially on Christmas break from college! Which means I'll have a little more time to focus on my stories. With that being said, let's hop into some reviews before we hop into the story!**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Guest - Don't get me wrong, I don't hate Chaz. I'm sorry if my use of him in this story made you perceive that. I genuinely do like the character and wish he was used more in the actual series.**

 **Guest - Yeah, I have changed Lincoln's name a lot haven't I? I think Storm Strike is a perfect name for him and that's what it's staying as. Thanks for the suggestion.**

 **Guest - I do plan on having Chaz have a role in the SLTS universe in the future. I like both of your names but I'm not really sure which one fits better. I guess I'll decide when it's time, but thanks for the suggestions!**

 **J - The polls are going really well! Thanks for asking! Hope you continue to enjoy the series!**

 **NB:** **Parts of this episode were inspired by a review I received a while back. To whoever sent me it, if you recognize your ideas in here, you can let me know in a review and I'll shout you out! Thank you!**

 **Time for a fight! And I mean that literally. We're jumping in this thing. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. I do not own the Marvel Comics. All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Marvel, Stan Lee, and all other creators respectively.**

* * *

 ** _Super Louds: The Series - Royal Avengers Part 3_**

Meanwhile at the Royal Woods Mall...

*many people are running and screaming as Seth is going ballistic with his ice bombs*

Suddenly, Seth is attacked by a flaming web.

"Huh?" asked Seth confused.

He looked below him to see that Spider Flare had launched the attack. Before he could respond, he was suddenly bombarded with various missiles and bombs, courtesy of Iron Glacier.

Seth immediately crashed to the ground, writhing with pain.

"I'm going to ask you once meta. Come quietly with us and there will be no problems." said Iron Glacier, now standing over Seth.

However, something appeared to be off with Seth. He was shaking and convulsing, almost like he was trying to break free of something. Then Iron Glacier noticed his eyes. They were of a dark purple hue. She then had a flash back to what the Chief had told them earlier.

 _"...The KinetiCore is only a prototype. Thus, a deactivation mechanism was never made for it, meaning that whoever activates it gets stuck with it forever." said Nick._

"H.O.P.S.! X-ray vision!" said Iron Glacier.

"X-ray vision activated." said H.O.P.S.

Iron Glacier's worst fears were then realized. Upon using her x-ray vision, she now saw that the KinetiCore was housed inside of Seth, feeding off of his energy.

"Oh no! The KinetiCore's inside of him!" exclaimed Iron Glacier.

"What?! Well, how do we get it out?!" asked Power Hawk.

"You can't. He's stuck with it forever. He has no choice. I trust the Chief has briefed you all on this?" said Frasier, suddenly joining the group.

"You scumbag!" exclaimed Power Hawk, as she suddenly rushed forward to try and tackle Frasier, when he simply snapped his fingers and the KinetiCore was activated.

Seth was now under his control, and started firing his ice bombs at Power Hawk. Power Hawk was able to dodge these because of her naturally fast reflexes.

"*smirks* Frostbite, make sure you deal with them. I have other matters to tend to." said Frasier, leaving.

"Yes sir." said Frostbite, as he resumed his ice bomb assault.

"We can't let him get away!" exclaimed Power Hawk, dodging bombs with the others.

"Don't worry. He won't!" said Iron Glacier, activating her communicator.

* * *

Back at Royal Woods PD...

Falconette and the Chief had put away their weapons, as the gunfire seemed to have ceased.

"Hmm...they've seemed to have left for some reason. Although I'm not sure why." said Super Vision, using her super sight to give everyone a visual.

"Hmph. I don't like this. Frasier's getting more dangerous. He must be getting closer to his goal." said Nick.

"You don't think he has the meta?" asked Falconette worried.

Before Nick could respond, everyone present heard distinct sobs getting closer to them. Then, Blonde Widow appeared with Doctor Shrink.

"Widow, what happened?" asked Falconette concerned.

"*sniffles* Frasier's a jerk! That's what happened!" said Blonde Widow, clearly upset.

"Well, we know that, but something's clearly upsetting you. What is it?" asked Super Vision.

"*sobs* Chief? The guy who called you on the phone...his name is DeadBowl...and...and...*tears start falling* He's Chaz! It's Chaz!" exclaimed Blonde Widow, as she broke down crying.

Super Vision came over and took Doctor Shrink out of her hands.

"I'm sorry but, who's Chaz?" asked Nick confused.

"He's her boyfriend. (to Blonde Widow) Widow, how'd this happen?" asked Falconette.

"*sniffles* Frasier's forcing him to do this bad stuff! He doesn't want to do it but he has to! Otherwise, he'll kill him!" exclaimed Blonde Widow.

"*growls* That Frasier's gone too far!" said Nick.

"We need to find him." said Falconette.

Just then, the Avengers present got a call from Iron Glacier on their communicators.

"Calling all Avengers! I repeat, calling all Avengers! The meta has been compromised and Frasier's getting away! We need your help downtown!" exclaimed Iron Glacier.

"Okay Glacier, we're heading over to the west side now!" said Captain Elastic, currently driving through the streets of Central Royal Woods.

Suddenly, the Avenge Rover was bumped on its side by something.

"What was that?!" asked Shifting Witch alarmed.

"I don't know!" said Captain Elastic, as the Avenge Rover was bumped once more.

"Guys! Look! Outside!" said Shining Marvel, looking out the window.

Rolling beside them was DeadBowl, who was currently living up to his name. He had curled up into a ball, and was now pursuing the Avengers, trying to ram them off the road.

"ROLLING IN! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked DeadBowl.

"Hey! Shouldn't I have said that?!" asked Shining Marvel, feeling slighted.

"Ehh, ask 65. Now, I don't have much time to SPARE, so prepare to get BOWLED over!" said DeadBowl, as he started repeatedly bumping into the Avenge Rover.

"Unbelievable! He stole my thunder again!" said Shining Marvel angered.

"We can't worry about that right now Marvel. We need you to get on top of the Rover and try to blast him!" said Captain Elastic.

"Oh, I'll put him on blast alright!" said Shining Marvel, as she climbed out the window, and on top of the Avenge Rover.

"Sounds like there's some trouble downtown. Let's move Avengers!" said Super Vision, as she exited the room with Doctor Shrink.

Blonde Widow and Falconette followed her close behind.

"*pulls out radio* This is Chief Barnes. I need all available squad cars to head downtown. The meta has been spotted." said Nick, as he raced out the room to get into action.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the east side of Royal Woods...

"The other Avengers need our help! We've gotta move!" said Storm Strike.

"Shh! Quiet! You almost blew our cover! Trust me, we're more needed here." said Madame Strange.

"What are you talking about dude?" asked Rad Panther.

Madame Strange stayed silent, as she knew that Panther's question was about to be answered. Suddenly, four black vans arrived at a lot in front of a large warehouse. Then, out of the lead one, stepped out Frasier.

"Frasier?! This must be where he's hiding out!" said Storm Strike.

"That's why you wanted us to stay dude!" said Rad Panther.

"Precisely. The Time Stone has revealed to me that Frasier will soon be ready to go through with the final phase of his plan." said Madame Strange.

"What's that?" asked Storm Strike.

"The Chief said he wanted to create his own bio-weapon. Look at what his men are hauling into the warehouse." said Madame Strange.

Storm Strike and Rad Panther looked wide-eyed at the scene before them. They observed the men hauling various explosives and other unstable chemicals inside.

"We need to shut this down dudes." said Rad Panther.

"We will. But we need to get inside first. Follow me." said Madame Strange, as she left the cover they were hiding behind and approached the warehouse.

Storm Strike and Rad Panther followed behind her closely.

* * *

Meanwhile, in downtown Royal Woods...

"*shooting several light energy beams at DeadBowl but keeps missing* Dang it! I can't hit this guy!" said Shining Marvel.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're terrible at BOWLING!" said DeadBowl.

"Would you quit it with that already?!" said Shining Marvel, ticked off.

"(to the readers) What do you guys think?...No? That's what I thought. (to Shining Marvel) Sorry, but uh, STRIKE!" said DeadBowl, as he bumped the Avenge Rover with a great amount of force, which sent it flying over to the sidewalk, where citizens were walking.

Before the Avenge Rover could land on them, it was suddenly stopped by a force field of some kind.

"*suddenly appears* Don't worry everyone. You're all safe now! Um, you guys should totes get somewhere else safer though. It's gonna get like really dangerous here." said Blonde Widow, shown to have been behind the force field.

The citizens who she saved obliged and started fleeing the area. Captain Elastic was then able to get the Avenge Rover to right itself.

"*reverts back to human form* (to Blonde Widow) You got here fast." said DeadBowl.

Blonde Widow didn't say anything, and suddenly rushed forward and started combat with DeadBowl.

"You know I don't like this!" said DeadBowl.

"I know. But I have to do it. To save you." said Blonde Widow, taking swing after swing.

DeadBowl sighed as he pushed her off of him, which sent her flying into the Avenge Rover.

"*gasps* Widow!" exclaimed Shifting Witch.

"No one hurts my daughters!" exclaimed Captain Elastic, as he stretched his fist forward to punch DeadBowl, but the latter caught it.

DeadBowl slammed his extended limb on the ground, but was then immediately tackled by Shifting Witch, who had shape-shifted into a bull.

"Boy, isn't this some BULL-"

"Hey! No adult jokes! Not on my turf!" said Shining Marvel, cutting DeadBowl off.

"You're right. Your jokes are all mediocre anyway. *takes his guns out their holsters* Time for the big guns..." said DeadBowl, as started firing at the Avengers before him.

* * *

Back at the Royal Woods Mall...

"There's too much ice everywhere! My webs can't melt it all fast enough!" said Spider Flare, trying to melt all the ice with her flaming webs.

"I'm running into the same problem Flare!" said Iron Glacier.

"Where's that back-up we called for?!" asked Power Hawk annoyed.

"Me and Vision are outside! I'm about to swoop in!" said Falconette, flying above the mall.

Suddenly, Super Vision received a vision of the future. The mall was about to go up in flames.

"I have to advise against that Falconette! The mall's about to blow up!" warned Super Vision, who was currently levitating.

"Wait what?!" said Power Hawk.

"She's right ma'am. Frostbite has planted a trap!" said H.O.P.S., showing Iron Glacier a flashing red light just a few feet away from them, that looked all too familiar.

"*cackles* See ya Avengers!" said Frostbite, as he flew out the skylight ceiling of the mall.

"Everyone! Take cover!" yelled Iron Glacier, as the ice bomb was ready to detonate.

* * *

 **What's going to happen? Will the Avengers be able to stop Frasier now that he has Frostbite under his control? Will he succeed in creating his bio-weapon? Well, you'll have to tune in to what should hopefully be the final part of _SLTS: Royal Avengers!_ Thank you guys for reading, and let me know what you thought in a review! **

**Until next time, I've been 65! Peace!**

 **DeadBowl: 65, we need to talk. I feel like I should've had better lines in this chapter.**

 ***sigh* DeadBowl, I'm trying here. Please stop breaking the fourth wall. The chapter's over!**

 **DeadBowl: I just have these really cool joke ideas!**

 ***groans and leaves***

 **DeadBowl: Hey, where are you going?! *gives chase***


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for Part 4 of _SLTS: Royal Avengers!_ I thought this would be the final part, but I don't want to rush this episode, so I had this part split in two. Part 5 will be the finale for this story. Alright, let's answer these reviews, before we move on with Part 4!**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Guest - I like that idea for DeadBowl's bullets. So much so, that I have implemented it into this last part. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Guest - Bowlder may work actually. I'll still keep the other names in mind though. Thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Guest - This line of dialogue for DeadBowl is so good that I'm actually going to use it. Thank you for leaving the idea!**

 **Guest - Unfortunately, no, there won't be an appearance by the "Wind Soldier", but that is a very creative name. I'll keep it in mind.**

 **Guest - I haven't decided as yet if Seth will become Frostbite in the main SLTS timeline, but I'll be thinking about it.**

 **For the reviews that left jokes for Chaz/DeadBowl, I have seen them and do appreciate them. Very creative and wittily well done.**

 **NB:** **Parts of this episode were inspired by a review I received a while back. To whoever sent me it, if you recognize your ideas in here, you can let me know in a review and I'll shout you out! Thank you!**

 **Here we go with Part 4! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. I do not own the Marvel Comics. All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Marvel, Stan Lee, and all other creators respectively.**

* * *

 _ **Super Louds: The Series - Royal Avengers Part 4**_

DeadBowl was going ballistic, firing torrents of bullets at the Avengers before him. They were trying their best to avoid them, but soon they found themselves falling victim to the piercing projectiles.

"Oww! Whoa! I-I-I can't move!" exclaimed Shining Marvel, who found herself to be paralyzed by DeadBowl's bullets.

"Ain't that a MARVEL." said DeadBowl wittily.

"*growls* When all this is over, I'll give you a _Light Show_ you'll never forget!" said Shining Marvel.

Before DeadBowl could respond, he saw Shifting Witch heading straight for him. She had shape-shifted into a bowling ball.

"*smirks* Clever." said DeadBowl, as he fired a shot at Shifting Witch, which instantly paralyzed her on the spot. "Guess this BALL won't keep ROLLING. Hahaha!" joked DeadBowl.

"Alright Len, where are ya? Trust me, I want this to be over much more than you do." said DeadBowl.

Blonde Widow and Captain Elastic were currently taking cover behind the Avenge Rover.

"Len? Wait a minute. Widow, is he talking about-"

"It's a long story Cappie. I promise I'll explain everything to you later." said Blonde Widow.

Before Captain Elastic could respond, the Avenge Rover was suddenly bumped on its other side, and it started to lean on Captain Elastic and Blonde Widow.

"*struggling to keep the Rover from falling on them* Ugh! Where's Power Hawk when you need her?" said Captain Elastic.

"See if you can hold it Lastie! I'm going invisible!" said Blonde Widow, as she activated her light refractors and turned invisible.

DeadBowl was approaching the Avenge Rover nonchalantly, when he was suddenly struck down by an invisible force.

"There ya are. Now, are you gonna show yourself or are we doing this Hide n Seek thing again?" asked DeadBowl, readying his guns.

"Chaz, I'm begging you. Don't do this. You don't have to work for Frasier anymore." said Blonde Widow, still invisible.

"You know I have to Len. Going against him isn't an option. Especially not alone." said DeadBowl.

"Then come with us. There's totes strength in numbers." said Blonde Widow.

"Come with who? The Avengers? Come on Len, you know that won't work. Look at the destruction I've caused. They'll never trust me." said DeadBowl.

"You've got that right!" said Captain Elastic, who suddenly threw his shield at DeadBowl, to which he promptly dodged.

*Blonde Widow shrieks*

"Widow?!" exclaimed Captain Elastic worried.

Suddenly, Blonde Widow appeared, having barely dodged Cap's shield as well.

"*pulls DeadBowl to him with an outstretched arm* You're going down punk." said Captain Elastic.

"*grunts* I don't like this!" said DeadBowl, reaching for his gun.

"STOP!"

DeadBowl and Captain Elastic both turn their attention to the sound of the voice. They then see Blonde Widow standing there, aiming one of DeadBowl's guns at them.

"Hey, isn't that my gun?" asked DeadBowl confused.

"You dropped it during the fight. Now, Lastie, let him go." said Blonde Widow.

"Widow, you can't be seri-"

Captain Elastic stopped mid-sentence as he saw the intense stare Blonde Widow was giving him. Shining Marvel and Shifting Witch just stood there and watched the scene unfold before them.

"...You are serious. *reluctantly lets go of DeadBowl* Widow...why?" asked Captain Elastic.

"I told you. I'll explain it to you later. But right now, I totes need to talk to my boyfriend." said Blonde Widow, as she walked over and stood next to DeadBowl.

"Grab my hand Chaz. We like need to talk." said Blonde Widow, as DeadBowl grabbed her hand.

She then activated her light refractors, and turned on exterior cloaking, to turn both of them invisible. The Avengers present just stood their in shock as one of their own seemed to have went rogue.

"Captain, what-what just happened?!" asked Shifting Witch concerned.

"I'm not sure...but I don't like it." said Captain Elastic.

Suddenly, their attention was shifted to the sound of an explosion.

"Was that the mall?!" asked Shining Marvel panicked.

"Looks like it! Come on Avengers!" said Captain Elastic, as he raced over to the Avenge Rover.

Shining Marvel and Shifting Witch seemed to have regained control over their movement again, and quickly followed suit behind him. The Avenge Rover then hurriedly raced over to the Royal Woods Mall.

* * *

Meanwhile at Frasier's hideout...

Frasier's men were hard at work building his bio-weapon. It was a massive rocket with dangerous explosives and chemicals housed inside. Frasier's plan was almost complete. All he needed now was the energy source to power it. Speaking of which...

"*cackles loudly as he enters* I'm back sir!" said Frostbite, as he flew into the warehouse threw an open window.

"Perfect timing Frostbite. I'm just about ready to commence my plan. I need something from you though..." said Frasier.

"What is it?" asked Frostbite.

"You." said Frasier.

Frostbite was confused, when suddenly two of Frasier's men came up behind him and subdued him.

"S-Sir, what are you-"

"I'm afraid it's time for us to part ways Frostbite. You see, I only needed you to destroy the mall to act as a distraction for the Avengers. That'll surely slow them down. By the time they figure out where I am, it'll be too late." said Frasier.

"Hate to burst your bubble dude!"

"Huh?" said Frasier, as he was suddenly knocked back by a shock wave. "What the?...Avengers. How'd you find me?" asked Frasier.

"It's impossible to hide from the Time Stone." said Madame Strange.

"Yeah! We're here to shut you down Frasier!" said Storm Strike.

"Good luck with that. Frostbite! Freeze 'em!" said Frasier.

Frostbite just stood there confused. He looked like he was having an internal debate within himself.

"Guys, I believe we can still save Seth." said Madame Strange.

"How?!" said Storm Strike.

"We're gonna have to break the KinetiCore out of him." said Madame Strange.

"How are we gonna do that dude?" asked Rad Panther.

"The Chief said that thing feeds off energy right? Well, we're gonna have to create an energy imbalance." said Madame Strange.

"I think I understand." said Storm Strike.

"Hey! Frostbite! I'm not gonna ask you again! Freeze. Them!" ordered Frasier.

"Just follow me Storm. To do this, we're gonna need to get him away from Frasier first." said Madame Strange.

"On it!" said Rad Panther, as she leaped toward Frasier and started clawing at him.

Frasier's men started unloading their bullets at Panther, but they bounced right off of her due to her suit being bulletproof.

"Nice try dudes!" said Rad Panther.

Suddenly, Frasier got up from beneath her, and engaged in a fighting stance with her.

"You wanna fight old school huh? Fine. I've been waiting to give a beating to one of you freaks." said Frasier.

"The only one getting beat is you dude." said Rad Panther, entering a fighting stance as well.

"We'll see about that." said Frasier, as he and Rad Panther leaped forward and started fist fighting with each other.

Well, Rad Panther was using her claws but, it was about the same effect.

"Now's our chance!" said Storm Strike, rushing in to lead Frostbite away, but was suddenly surrounded by another group of Frasier's men. "You guys just triggered a storm." said Storm Strike.

Madame Strange watched from outside the circle, as all the men who had surrounded Storm Strike, suddenly dropped to the ground stunned. Storm Strike had sent out a surge of lightning from his trusty hammer.

"*kisses hammer* I love this thing." said Storm Strike.

"You two can get a room later. Let's go." said Madame Strange, as Storm Strike followed behind her.

 _"Seth...this is Madame Strange of the Royal Avengers. I know you feel lost and confused, but if you follow us, we can help you."_ said Madame Strange, using her telepathy.

Frostbite still looked like he was fighting himself. His two personalities were fighting for dominance over each other.

"We better just grab him." said Madame Strange, as she used her telekinesis to pick Frostbite up. "Quickly! Let's find an exit!" said Madame Strange, as she, Storm Strike, and a conflicted Frostbite started searching for an escape from the fray.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Royal Woods Mall...

*embers are rising from the flames coming from the mall*

*The Avenge Rover suddenly pulls up and Captain Elastic, Shining Marvel, and Shifting Witch all exit*

"Oh my god..." said Shifting Witch, shocked at the scene before her.

Super Vision, with Doctor Shrink in tow, and Falconette descended from the air to meet them below.

"What happened Avengers?" asked Captain Elastic.

"We were too late." said Falconette.

"I tried to warn them, but my visions weren't fast enough...Frostbite's bomb went off and Glacier, Flare and Hawk are still inside." said Super Vision.

"Oh no..." said Shifting Witch, beginning to tear up.

Captain Elastic began to console his wife.

"It-It's going to be alright Avengers. We'll-we'll pull through this. *shakes his head* Somehow." said Captain Elastic.

Suddenly, Super Vision received another vision.

"*gasps* Wait everyone! Something's coming out from the flames!" said Super Vision.

The Avengers present turned their attention to the burning building, and saw what looked to be a metal ball flying out the flames. The ball landed and then opened up revealing...

*Falconette gasps*

"You guys are alive!" exclaimed Shining Marvel.

"Of course we are! H.O.P.S. is prepared for anything!" said Iron Glacier, who had shielded herself, Power Hawk, and Spider Flare, by going into metal shield mode.

"Well, that's a relief." said Captain Elastic.

"Where's everyone else?" asked Power Hawk.

"Well, Widow went rogue." said Shining Marvel.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Vision, Falconette, Hawk, Flare, and Glacier.

"I'll address that later. What I do want know is, where are my other Avengers?" asked Captain Elastic.

Suddenly, there was call made to all the Avengers present, via their communicators.

"Avengers! Meet us at the Warehouse District in Eastern Royal Woods. Frasier's hiding out in Warehouse #13. Hurry!" said Madame Strange.

"Okay! We're on our way!" said Captain Elastic. "Avengers! To the Avenge Rover!" said Captain Elastic, as all the Avengers present bolted to the Avenge Rover.

As they drove off, police and fire truck sirens could be heard approaching the mall.

* * *

 **There's sure to be an epic fight next time around! Hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for reading and feel free to leave me a review! 65's outta here!**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's time for the finale! Hope you're all ready for it! Let me address these reviews before we start the final chapter.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Guest - Yeah, I guess that plot point may have made Leni seem out of character, but in this universe, Leni is in essence supposed to be Black Widow. So, I feel like her actions are explained if you look at it that way. I definitely get where you're coming from though.**

 **Guest - I'll definitely consider Slush for Super Louds. I like your ideas for the villain. It's an interesting concept. Thanks!**

 **NB:** **Parts of this episode were inspired by a review I received a while back. To whoever sent me it, if you recognize your ideas in here, you can let me know in a review and I'll shout you out! Thank you!**

 **I'm keeping this intro short cause this chapter may be a bit long. Enjoy! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. I do not own the Marvel Comics. All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Marvel, Stan Lee, and all other creators respectively.**

* * *

 ** _Super Louds: The Series - Royal Avengers Part 5_**

Meanwhile with Blonde Widow and DeadBowl...

*both become visible in a secluded alleyway*

"I feel like I'm a wanted man or something..." said DeadBowl.

"You are a wanted man! You're wanted by me! Chaz, I want you to trust me." said Blonde Widow.

"Trust you? Leni, you can't even trust me! I don't even know who I am anymore! Frasier's got me...Nevermind." said DeadBowl, turning away from Blonde Widow.

"Chaz, *turns him around* look at me...I mean like, take off your mask cause I totes can't see your face." said Blonde Widow.

DeadBowl took off his mask and now faced Blonde Widow.

"There. Is this what you wanted to see?" asked DeadBowl.

"Yes. I wanted to see my boyfriend. That's who you still are to me Chaz. Now I you don't like doing what you're doing, but nothing's gonna change with you sulking around. Frasier's gonna destroy the world if that bio-weapon gets made. And if you keep helping him, you'll totes feel terrible if he succeeds." said Blonde Widow.

"...I feel terrible right now Len. I can't believe I tried to shoot you...I can't believe you threatened to shoot you father." said DeadBowl.

"I know. I totes have to apologize later. But I needed to talk to you Chaz. I want you to join us. Once the Avengers see you're fighting on our side, they'll start to accept you. Of course, we'll have to explain everything later." said Blonde Widow.

"Yeah..." said DeadBowl sighing.

"*lifts his chin* What do you say Chaz?" asked Blonde Widow.

"I'd say I'm done being a chump. It's time for Frasier to bite the bullet." said DeadBowl.

"Now that's the Chaz I know. I like." said Blonde Widow.

"Me too." said DeadBowl, as he and Blonde Widow started kissing. "(to the readers) We might be here awhile so uh, 65, next scene please." said DeadBowl.

"Um, who are you talking to?" asked Blonde Widow confused.

"No one babe." said DeadBowl, as he and Blonde Widow resumed kissing.

* * *

Meanwhile at Frasier's hideout...

Storm Strike and Madame Strange had made it outside the warehouse, and were trying to find a place to free Seth from the KinetiCore's clutches.

"*knocks one gunman out with his hammer and shocks another with a lightning strike* I could use some help you know!" said Storm Strike.

"I am helping. I'm making sure Seth doesn't get hurt. Come on, we have to get away from these assailants." said Madame Strange, keeping Frostbite suspended by using her telekinesis.

Storm Strike kept fighting the gunmen that were coming their way, when suddenly he and Madame Strange were met with a wall of Frasier's men, ready to open fire. Storm Strike was about to call down Thunder from the heavens, when an ally suddenly popped up in the fray. And I do mean "popped up". Out of nowhere, Doctor Shrink had grown to a ginormous size behind the gunmen, intimidating all of them fairly easily. She then started stomping the ground to get them to lose their balance. That's when Captain Elastic's shield ripped through their defenses and knocked some of them out. Some started running away, but Falconette gave chase after them.

"Time for a tornado." said Falconette, as she at flew around the gunmen at mach speed, causing a tornado to form around them.

The gunmen were flung into the air, and then started plummeting back down to Earth. Luckily, they were caught...by Spider Flare's webs.

"*sees gunmen are trying to escape the webs* Oh, stop squirming! There's no escape from my webs." said Spider Flare proudly.

"You guys made it!" said Storm Strike.

"You knew we'd be here Storm. Strange, is there any luck?" asked Captain Elastic.

"Yes. But we have to hurry, if we want Seth to at least be of sound mind again. The Time Stone has given all possible outcomes of Seth's fate. And there's only one that ends in a good result.

"Well, I guess we're going with that one." said Falconette.

"What do we do?" asked Spider Flare.

"It's not we. It's Storm. (to Storm Strike) You have to feed the KinetiCore some of your electricity so that it will latch onto it." said Madame Strange.

"But how do I do that if it's inside of Seth?" asked Storm Strike.

"You have to blast it through him. It's the only way." said Madame Strange.

Meanwhile, Frasier and Rad Panther were still going at it inside the warehouse...

"*gets clawed across the face and starts bleeding* I'm gonna kill you freak." said Frasier.

"Is that all you're about dude? Making empty threats? Cause that's all you've been hittin' me with since we started." said Rad Panther, taunting him a bit.

Suddenly, Frasier snapped and suddenly rushed toward Rad Panther with a switchblade he had been concealing. Rad Panther tried to block in time, but got stabbed in her right arm.

"Ahh! Are you crazy?!" exclaimed Rad Panther, on the ground in pain.

"Yes! No one's gonna stop me, you hear me?! I don't make empty threats." said Frasier, as he swung to stab Rad Panther again, but his blade was suddenly shot out of his hand.

He turned his head to see DeadBowl standing a few feet away from him.

"DeadBowl you idiot! You're supposed to shoot her! Not me!" said Frasier.

"Nah, you're wrong. I should've shot you months ago. (to the readers) Or in Chapter 1, which ever works better." said DeadBowl, aiming his guns at Frasier.

"*chuckles* Kid, think about this. You already know our deal. You break that contract now, and you just reserved your spot in the ground." said Frasier.

"Gee, that's real nice of you man. I feel like a VIP. But I don't do well in the limelight so, I think I'm gonna switch seats." said DeadBowl, as he fired several shots at Frasier, who was quick to dodge them.

DeadBowl was about to reload, when he was suddenly surrounded by three of Frasier's men. They had their guns at the ready.

"What did I tell you kid? But you know, it may not have to be over for you yet. You can still cancel that reservation." said Frasier.

"If this is your idea of customer service, I'd say it's quite poor." said DeadBowl.

"Kill him." said Frasier coldly.

The three gunmen then opened fire on DeadBowl, but instead of feeling a piercing sensation, DeadBowl felt something wet pop against his skin.

"Huh?" said DeadBowl, as he looked around to see that bubbles were coming out of the gunmen's guns.

"What the heck?!" asked Frasier, confused and angry.

Suddenly, Blonde Widow appeared, along with Shifting Witch, Super Vision, Shining Marvel, Power Hawk, and Iron Glacier.

"You might as well shoot blanks with me around." said Shifting Witch, who used her magic to change the bullets to bubbles.

"About time you showed up babe." said DeadBowl.

"I had to explain myself. Takes time." said Blonde Widow.

She then saw that Rad Panther was on the ground bleeding.

"Oh you totes didn't." said Blonde Widow, getting angry.

"I believe I did. You can clearly see it. In fact, I'm about to finish the job." said Frasier, approaching Rad Panther again, when he was suddenly shot in the leg by an arrow.

"Agh!" exclaimed Frasier.

"Nothing gets past the Hawk." said Power Hawk.

A fight then broke out as the Avengers went into action. Iron Glacier made short work of the gunmen by encasing them in ice. Shining Marvel blinded Frasier with a wave of light, as DeadBowl tackled him to the ground.

"To think I even helped you. I gave you your life back kid! Now I see exactly what you're like." said Frasier.

"Sorry bro, but DeadBowl DON'T like. In fact...*aims gun at Frasier*...DeadBowl is going on STRIKE." said DeadBowl, as he shot Frasier point blank, killing him.

"*whistles* You know what? I have to give you that finishing line. That was great!" said Shining Marvel.

"Wasn't me. It was a Guest. Thanks." said DeadBowl, breaking the fourth wall again.

"Seriously though, who are you talking to?" asked Shining Marvel.

Blonde Widow, Power Hawk, Iron Glacier, Super Vision, and Shifting Witch were now all around Rad Panther, and were helping her up.

"We need to get her to Doctor Shrink." said Shifting Witch.

"I'll carry you." said Power Hawk.

"Thanks dude." said Rad Panther.

Power Hawk then lifted her into her arms and started sprinting towards the exit. Everyone else followed behind her.

Meanwhile, outside the warehouse, Storm Strike was trying to save Seth...

*Seth screaming in pain from basically being electrocuted*

"Just hang on Seth! I have to get this thing out of you!" said Storm Strike.

Storm Strike had been discharging lightning at the KinetiCore for awhile now, but it still didn't want to budge.

"It's not working!" exclaimed Spider Flare.

"Wait guys! I have one more plan! THUNDER!" exclaimed Storm Strike, as a huge bolt of lightning came firing down from the clouds, and struck Frostbite head on.

This sudden surge of electric energy was enough for the KinetiCore to latch onto. It suddenly came out of Seth and started heading towards Storm Strike.

"Uh oh!" exclaimed Storm Strike, not wanting to become enslaved.

Suddenly, the KinetiCore was held in place by Madame Strange's telekinesis.

"I won't be able to hold this for long. We need to get back to HQ for it to be contained properly." said Madame Strange, straining to subdue the strong force.

Just then, the other Avengers and DeadBowl joined them, from inside the warehouse.

"What happened?" asked Iron Glacier.

"We got the KinetiCore out of Seth." said Falconette.

"What happened to Panther?!" asked Captain Elastic concerned.

"I'm fine Cap. Frasier stabbed me while I was fighting him." said Rad Panther.

"So I ended him." said DeadBowl.

"Wait, you-"

"Yep. Killed him. Look, I know this probably doesn't count for much but, I'm sorry for what I put you guys through. Frasier had me under lock and key." said DeadBowl.

"Totes not anymore." said Blonde Widow.

"So that's why you left earlier." said Captain Elastic.

"Yeah...I had to convince him to leave, but I couldn't do that with everyone around. He would only trust me, so I hope you guys will try to trust him...And I'm sorry for making you guys think you couldn't trust me." said Blonde Widow.

Captain Elastic looked at the other Avengers and then back at Blonde Widow and DeadBowl.

"It's okay Widow. It was for a good reason." said Captain Elastic, as he hugged her. "...But never do it again." said Captain Elastic.

"You got it Cappie." said Blonde Widow.

In the midst of all of this, Seth started coughing which focused the attention back on him.

"Seth! Are you okay?" asked Storm Strike.

"Y-Yeah. I...I can think for myself again! Yes! *looks up and sees KinetiCore still being held by Madame Strange* Ahh!" exclaimed Seth.

"Don't worry Seth. We're gonna make sure this thing never gets lost again." said Madame Strange.

"Let's head back to HQ everyone." said Captain Elastic.

As the Avengers and Seth started piling into the Avenge Rover, Captain Elastic noticed DeadBowl still staying a little distant.

"That meant you too DeadBowl." said Captain Elastic.

"Oh for real?" asked DeadBowl surprised.

"Yup. Get in here." said Captain Elastic, closing the driver door.

"Guess things are wrapping up quite nicely. Good job 65. You finally learned how to write." said DeadBowl, as he hurried over to the Avenge Rover and hopped in.

The Avenge Rover then pulled off, heading back into the city.

* * *

Back at Royal Woods PD...

"Thanks again Avengers. This city might have been lost without you." said Nick.

"What happened to Frasier?" asked Shifting Witch curious.

"His body's been transported to the morgue. Personally, I wouldn't have wished this upon him but, I guess he had it coming." said Nick.

"Yup." said DeadBowl.

"Well, you guys are free to go. I've got to handle some maintenance here. Those guys really tore up this place earlier." said Nick.

"Until our next meeting Chief." said Super Vision.

"Later Nick." said Captain Elastic.

The Royal Avengers then left Nick's office, with DeadBowl in tow. Just then, Rad Panther and Blonde Widow joined them, with Widow holding Doctor Shrink in her arms.

"Guess who's back dudes?" said Rad Panther.

The Royal Avengers started to cheer and surrounded Rad Panther. Blonde Widow broke away to talk to DeadBowl.

"So, are you gonna keep that name?" asked Blonde Widow.

"I'll think about it. (to the readers) I have to talk it over with someone though." said DeadBowl.

"Who?" asked Blonde Widow.

"(to the readers) Find out in the next episode of Dragon Ball Z!...Nah, I'm just kidding. But yeah, this story's over. 65! Outro time!" said DeadBowl, while Blonde Widow just stood there understandably confused.

* * *

 ***clears throat* Thank you DeadBowl. I didn't need a cue for when to come in. Anyways guys, that's gonna do it for this story. I hope you all enjoyed it and let me know what you thought in a review! And once again, I'd just like us all to remember Stan Lee. The great man will be missed. Peace guys.**

 **DeadBowl: Hey, if you guys want this universe to be canon in Super Louds, put the number 1 in a review!**

 **Hey, what are you doing in the outro? Story's over!**

 **DeadBowl: Gotta go!**

 ***sigh* What am I gonna do with him?**


End file.
